The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and relates more particularly to weight training equipment.
Exercise devices, and in particular weight training machines, typically include a mechanical member that the user repeatedly moves along a prescribed path for exercise. Conventionally, movement of the mechanical member is resisted in some fashion (often by weights) to render the movement more difficult and thereby intensify the exercise. The movement of the mechanical member determines what muscle or muscle groups are to be involved in the exercise.
One popular exercise movement for weight training is the xe2x80x9cpull-downxe2x80x9d motion, in which a seated exerciser extends his arms over his head to grasp a handle or other grasping device and pulls the handle downwardly toward his shoulders. This movement (often termed a xe2x80x9clat pulldownxe2x80x9d) can be performed by pulling the handle to a position in front of or behind the exerciser""s neck, and can be performed with the hands relatively close together or spread apart wider than the shoulders. This exercise movement tends to work the muscles of the upper arms and shoulders (such as the biceps and deltoids), the neck and back (such as the trapezium, the rhomboids, and the latissimus dorsi), the pectoralis major, and the teres major.
In one type of lat pulldown machine, the handles grasped by the exerciser are either attached at the end of a cable or belt (often it is a single handle that is grasped with both hands). This configuration enables the user to pull downwardly with both hands at once, usually with the hands oriented so that the palms are either facing each other or pronated 90 degrees from facing each other. However, with a single handle the user must have both hands oriented in the same direction, and the placement of the hands on the handle defines the vertical plane in which the hands move during the exercise (i.e., the direction of movement of the cable or belt).
Another type of lat pulldown machine has one or two pivoting movement arms to which the grasping handles are attached. This type of machine typically has only a single path of motion available for exercise, and is often limited to a single orientation of the hands during grasping.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a lat pulldown machine that can provide multiple orientations of the hands and multiple vertical planes of movement during exercise, as doing so can exercise different muscles or portions thereof.
The present invention can provide a lat pulldown machine that has the capability of enabling the exerciser to employ multiple hand positions and multiple vertical planes of movement. In some embodiments, the inventive exercise machine, which can exercise many of the back muscles of an exerciser, comprises: a frame; a seat assembly attached to the frame; a movement arm pivotally attached to the frame and movable along a stroke path between an upper forward position and a lower rearward position; a resistance-imparting unit operatively connected with the movement arm to provide resistance to the movement arm as it moves from the forward position to the rearward position; a pair of handles to be grasped by the exerciser; and a pair of extension members, each of which is attached to a respective handle such that each handle is free to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the extension member. The extension members are attached to the movement arm such that each extension member is free to at least partially rotate relative to the movement arm about vertical, longitudinal and transverse axes. Also, the extension members are of sufficient length and the extension members are attached to the movement arm (preferably via universal ball joints) so that the handles can be separated by a distance of at least 24 inches when the movement arm is in the rearward position. In this configuration, the exerciser has the option of performing the basic lat pulldown motion with the hands in any orientation, and can pull the handles along multiple vertical planes to multiple positions in front of the chest and shoulders or outside the chest and shoulders.
In other embodiments of the present invention, an exercise machine comprises: a frame; a seat assembly attached to the frame; a movement arm pivotally attached to the frame and movable along a stroke path between an upper forward position and a lower rearward position; a resistance-imparting unit operatively connected with the movement arm to provide resistance to the movement arm as it moves from the forward position to the rearward position; a pair of handles to be grasped by the exerciser; and a pair of extension members, each of which is attached to a respective handle such that each handle is free to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the extension member. The extension members are attached to the movement arm such that each extension member is free to at least partially rotate relative to the movement arm about vertical, longitudinal and transverse axes. Also, the distance between the attachment of each extension member with the movement arm and the attachment of each extension member with its respective handle is between about 8 and 48 inches. This configuration can provide the same benefits to the exerciser mentioned above.